Rules of Foreplay
by ariviand
Summary: When a fist-fight gives way to lip-locking, are the rules still in effect? Inspired by the One-Shot, "Playing By the Rules".


OK, so I wrote this as a continuation of "Playing By the Rules", which I wanted to keep as an One-Shot. Decided that was a good idea anyway, because it could be a stand-alone thing, and because -cough- this one is probably going in a different direction.

So if you want to keep the image of a semi-hot almost-fight between Alec and Magnus fresh and clean in your mind, **read no further**. If you've got a dirty little Malec mind and you secretly love it when every story progresses further than a little squabble and some fun teasing, then by all means, please read on. And tell me what you think.

I don't own any of the characters. Takes place after City of Glass, and directly after the other FF, "Playing By the Rules".

* * *

"No biting."

Magnus pouted his lower lip against Alec's until-then eager mouth, eager for what it could get. Was he serious? No biting?

Magnus wasn't happy with adding anymore limitations. It was one thing to make sparring more challenging. Quite another to put limits on foreplay.

"Am I allowed to veto any of these rules?"

"No," Alec replied, ungenerous. Magnus eyed him for a moment, then intentionally leaned in and bit his lower lip, tugging on it. Not hard. Just enough to make a point. He felt the swift intake of breath as Alec gasped, then tried to pull back without tearing his lip. Magnus released him, enjoying the infraction.

"Uh uh! What'd I just say?"

"Alec…darling…" he rasped, sending a little thrill down Alec's bare back. It was embarrassing, really, to let an endearment like that excite him. Maybe it had more to do with his tone than the use of the word.

"You can lay down the law any time you want when we spar. That's your realm, and I'm perfectly fine letting you 'be the boss,'" Magnus patiently explained, fingers walking slowly up his back and sliding beneath his hair. Alec closed his eyes, biting his lower lip. Enjoying the sight, Magnus tugged lightly on his soft hair, eliciting a grunt.

"But in the bedroom," figuratively speaking, "don't you think I'm the better judge of how things should play out? After all…I know exactly what you want. I know what makes you uncomfortable. I also know how you like to be touched, where you like to be touched, and just _how much_ you love it when my teeth--"

"Please, Magnus," Alec interrupted, voice catching. He leaned up to rest his forehead against that of the warlock, his breath coming in hot, excited puffs against his face. His brow was dotted with sweat, and he passed his tongue out to catch some of the moisture above his upper lip. Magnus watched the little movement, the unconscious snaking of his tongue over the warm skin, and stroked the nape of Alec's neck distractedly.

"So let's agree to set the rules aside for a little while, hm?" He hummed a few inches from the flushed mouth of the shadowhunter, thumb drawing slow circles over the hot skin of his neck, brushing up against the raised texture of an old scar.

Alec nodded his agreement, linking his arms around Magnus's neck, and leaning into him, their body heat climbing. The thin cotton stood between them, trapped between their humid skin.

"Bedroom?" Alec whispered. The invitation was sweet. Magnus closed his eyes, nudging his knee between Alec's, and stroking against his thigh.

"Not yet," he replied, hand coming around to brush along the side of his flushed cheek, curled knuckles grazing his jaw.

"Would you mind if we revisited that part against the wall, with your hands clawing at my shirt?"

Alec chuckled and opened his eyes, his fingers playing with the ends of Magnus's sculpted hair.

"You liked that?"

"Oh, yes. Very much."

"I wasn't sure—I thought maybe I'd hurt you."

"Mm. Well, if you did, I wasn't exactly minding…"

Alec's brows lifted in question. Magnus released him, stepping around him slowly, forcing the shadowhunter to turn and watch him as he backed up the length of the room, his toes glittering a shiny purple. Maintaining a level gaze with Alec, he gently relaxed into the wall, leaning his head back into the same position he'd been in when Alec initially forced him into the wall.

Seconds passed. Long enough for Alec to find the resolve and rush at him, fisting the material of his shirt in his hands. Having him leaning against the wall gave him a slight advantage; Magnus didn't seem as strikingly tall. Or as imposing. Alec was emboldened by the position, muttering under his breath:

"Is this what you want?" It came out as a husky whisper. His voice might have been shaky if he'd tried to speak.

Magnus sighed in answer, lips parting as they had before. He lifted his hands to touch Alec's chest, but the boy shook his head.

"What was that snap thing you did earlier?"

"But it's Armani," Magnus objected, balking at the idea of making a two-thousand dollar shirt disappear.

Alec glared, nails pricking as he opened his fists. His look was faintly mocking, as it to say '_then you shouldn't have been wearing it in the first place_.' Who worked out it designer clothing?

"Fine," he relented, the shirt disappearing with a snap. Alec was left gripping his bare shoulders, which shifted the mood. Intent feline eyes stroked the soft blue, their breathing picking up in unison.

Alec uncurled his hands, sliding his palms over the warlock's bare shoulders and down his arms. Hesitating at the elbow, he lifted them, guiding Magnus's arms around his neck, and then lowering his own mouth to kiss him.

"I expect full payment for that shirt," Magnus murmured, eyes narrowed.

"No talking," Alec replied, reminding him of the previous rule. Instead of arguing, Magnus waited for the warm lips to finish their descent, pursing softly against his. He let Alec know it wasn't soft and slow he had in mind, capturing his lower lip once more between his teeth.

There was a low sound in Alec's throat, and he knotted his fingers in the warlock's hair - as much as he could through the gel, and he nipped Magnus's upper lip in response, trying to dislodge him. He wanted a real kiss.

Magnus obliged with a warm sigh, sealing their mouths together completely. The dull lightbulb overhead popped, this time burning out completely on its own.


End file.
